


Wonderful words, princess.

by MysteryPrincessa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Laughter, Love Confessions, Nervousness, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPrincessa/pseuds/MysteryPrincessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy can't hold his feelings in anymore, so he tells clarke. Clarke didn't see it coming so this piece is just them being awkward and happy at the same time. Fluff. Short. Oh and they kiss, duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful words, princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I posted this fic years ago, but when i read it again i decided it needed a rewrite, so i deleted the old one. This one is still very similar but it just makes a little bit more sense i think. Also, i hope you like it and be sure to leave a comment about what you thought of it. (Critique is also welcome as that will help me become a better writer, but i also looove to hear positive comments. Enjoy the (very short) story anyway!

Her laugh broke the silence. It wasn’t a laugh founded in joy. No, it was the kind of laugh that someone gave you out of nervousness. Clearly, I was not the only one who didn’t know what to say anymore. The silence hadn’t been that long, but it was awkward. Oddly enough, it was the good kind of awkward. Not the kind that made you want to disappear into thin air, but the kind that secretly made you smile on the inside.

A few minutes ago, I walked into this room and when I saw her I knew I had to finally tell her how I felt. I had been crushing on my princess for years now, and I decided the time for excuses was over and I just went for it. I walked up to her and told her she was amazing and that I liked her more than anything else. I clearly didn’t think it through that well, because now here we are. Both speechless and just staring at each other. 

She hasn’t said a single word since I told her and I have no idea what she is thinking. I have to know. “Please say something,” I say. Another nervous laugh escapes her. “I don’t know what to say. This was very unexpected.” She finally says. ‘Did she really not see this coming?’ I asked myself. “Just say something. Anything.” I say. “I got a promotion at work today”, she answered. I laugh. Of course she would try to change the subject. But in her eyes I still see something that gives me hope. She isn’t trying to get away from me and it even looks like she is studying my face. 

I want to say something like ‘Congratulations Clarke, but please say something about what I just told you’. But then I see her overthinking something, and I decide to stay quiet. Just when I think I’ve lost her, when I think she will reject me, she does something that surprises me. She grabs my face with both hands and looks me in the eyes, before gently pressing her lips on mine. She pulls away rather quickly –too quickly if you ask me- but that kiss said it all. It was hesitant, yet determined. Loving, yet rough. But most of all, it was perfect. It told him what she could not say out loud. She liked him back.


End file.
